'' The Wrath’s Path ''- Soldier of Assassination ''
Do not try it, this pasta is owned by The Dead Writer aka TDW aka Me, you know, so don't steal, yea don't! Hi I am The Dead Writer, name sound familiar, you may know me for the horrible pasta's, and other stuff, this is my well, let's just call it 1st pasta, now this is a series of pasta, since I seen the newest trend is Drama-pasta's, there are a few good one's I like too, well your about to read a book, about a guy named Gladlock500, a soldier of assassination, now you may be thinking, okay, why is he doing this, long story short backstory, He was working with his friends, to build a diamond tower, when a explnosion was taken place at his home, some people stole all his work, and killed all his friends when he got back, he ended up killing the robbers, and working for The Department Of M-100 aka Mojang Security, and he basically got hurt, and they put this armor over his face and his body, so they wouldn't have to see his badly half dead parts, on him, after he became a soldier and even went on 1 v 23 battles, kinda like RoboCop except that he look's like a Knight in Shining Armor mixed with Futuristic Minecraft Armor, he is against evil, He is The Soldier of Assassination ! The Soldier of Assassination is Gladlock500 - Just for people who get confused later in the story. The Battle Against The Almighty Lord Herobrine - #1 It was night, as the moon crept over the foggy area around a abandoned Mine Shaft, there stood The Soldier of Assassination aka Gladlock500, over the moon was a area where Lord Herobrine's Castle was located right beside a lake where some Villager's where seen with Giant Sacks over there back's carrying it to a Mine area, The Soldier Of Assassination didn't talk much he went in and stabbed the four guard's with a Diamond Sword, he then used a Enderpearl to teleport to Lord Herobrine, Herobrine was sitting on his throne, and as soon as Herobrine saw, he had gotten up and stood there. Herobrine: What make's you think you can walk up to my castle and not do anything about it huh, what makes you in the right mind think you can kill me! The Soldier of Assassination didn't say anything only he had muttered one word. Of Assassination: Engaging on Threat. Lord Herobrine's Sword met Gladlock's Sword as they both made swift attacks, Herobrine jumped in the air and threw a fireball at The Soldier, The Soldier dodged and rolled over shooting 3 arrow's toward's Herobrine, Herobrine dodged the arrow's, and slanged his sword against The Soldier's, Herobrine made 3 skeletons rise from the ground, but the Soldier killed them before they could rise, Herobrine shifted to of his sword's upward's but that was a mistake because as soon as he did that the Soldier had threw a enderpearl in the air, and enderpearled with a sword right threw Herobrine's Chest, as Herobrine backed up he leaked out Orb's and more, until his pixel's spreaded from each other... Herobrine: I will- ge- you, I will come BAC- He had dissapeared, and The Soldier had told every slave to run free, right after they all left, a explosion was heard, and the castle came crumbling down. Another successful mission - The Leader Notch __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Wall of Text Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas